Escape The Forge
by RebeccaMeyers12
Summary: A scene from chapter 4 of Paranatural.


**There aren't enough Paranatural stories, so I decided to write one. Enjoy!**

**(This is Spirit speak, aka Forge's language.)**

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. He had been fighting Forge, and then...

WHAM!

Forge's metal foot connected with his chest, and he fell to the ground.

"Haha! Right in the ego! It really has-" Rick paused ofr a moment to take a breath. He was pretty sure a rib, or maybe two, were cracked.

"It really has been a blow to lose so badly to a _spirit of fire."_

"All this light and I- _gahhh... _Couldn't put a dent in you!"

He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on speaking. Hadn't he been taught to never EVER show weakness in front of your enemies?

"I was even mentored by a pyrokinetic spectral for a time. Haha, but I AM a shameful sight!"

His mouth twitched as he struggled to keep his battle smirk upon his face.

Forge looked up at the sky.

"No human can compare to me, even with borrowed power."

Rick felt his ribs scream in agony.

"I don't know why I ever gave credence to your reputed strength, _sunglasses spectral."_

"Now, see, neither do I." Rick said.

"I didn't know I was reputed to be anything other than a _humble gentleman scholar."_

(Armored Spirit)

"..."

"Your accent is horrific"

Rick felt a single tear run down his face.

"Well, I'm at your mercy! What does your heart tell you to do now, you rambling _brute?"_

If a giant, robotic metal man could have smirked, Forge would have done it.

"My heart broke a long time ago."

And then, pain.

Forge's giant metal foot was still on his chest, and it now began to heat up, scorching his chest.

It took all of his strength not to scream, but he could not stop the growling that came from the back of his throat as he struggled not to scream with the pain.

Forge cooly regarded him.

"You suffer, and I feel nothing," Forge remarked as he watched Mr Spender on the ground, trying his best not to scream in pain, and beg for mercy.

"Foul deeds, alas have burnt it black, and now my flame grows cold."

"No it DOESN'T..." growled Rick spender.

"Hollow anger, hollow guilt, my own philosophies ring hollow in my ears."

"Without feeling, only thought restrains me, and the bars of law and logic form a brittle cage indeed."

The heat intensified, burning through Rick's shirt, scarring his chest, creating so much pain, that Rick felt as if he would pass out and be killed if Forge didn't let up.

"And so I've returned to this town." Forge began.

"R-returned?" Spender said. It hurt now, hurt to even think of speaking.

"My contract here has told me of his master; An angel of life and beauty, pure and whole. I can no longer follow my heart... But I can follow hers."

"They say great power sleeps in Mayview-"

"HA!" Rick laughed.

"I will use my strength to seize it. For her."

"If she is as worthy as her servant says, I will be for her a sword and shield unbreakable."

Spender wasn't sure how exactly he had managed to hang on to consciousness this long, but he didn't intend to pass out.

Yet.

"And these flames will forge a just God for this unjust world!" Forge finished.

Rick lifted his head and laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You fool, you fool!"

Forge looked down at him in semi confusion.

Forge looked back up.

"And then, from her, this God, I will exact my payment earned. She will give me what I desire most."

Rick, despite the pressure of Forge's foot on his chest, started to sit up.

"There's- no room for Gods- in my town-"

"Nor for their misinformed mercenaries!"

Rick had formed a sort of spectral block against Forge's foot and his chest, but due to his weakened state, The the block soon collapsed.

Forge's foot once again slammed down onto Rick's chest, and Rick felt one of his ribs crack again.

"Enough!" Forge said, a murderous tone in his metallic voice.

Rick knew, then and there, that Forge would kill him.

It was time to plead.

"I am a medium for an extremely dangerous spirit! If you kill me, it will be released, and there's no telling what will happen then!"

Forge looked down at him, unimpressed.

But thankfully, Forge lifted his foot, and walked away, swinging his axe.

"I have a job to do." He said.

"As do you."

"Go help your students."

With that he walked away.

The fury burned a hole in Rick's heart, the burning far worse than Forge's foot.

His eyes glowed.

His face contorted into a scowl.

Payback time.


End file.
